Liquid crystal display devices ranging from a large display device such as a television receiver to a small display device such as a mobile phone have been spreading. From now on, products with higher added values will be needed and are being developed. In recent years, liquid crystal display devices with which viewers can experience virtual stereoscopic view have been developed in order to display a more realistic image.
In addition, there has been a growing interest in global environment and the development of liquid crystal display devices consuming less power has thus attracted attention. Thus, a driving method called a field sequential driving method (hereinafter, field sequential driving) has been developed. In field sequential driving, backlights of red (hereinafter, sometimes abbreviated to R), green (hereinafter, sometimes abbreviated to G), and blue (hereinafter, sometimes abbreviated to B) are switched within a predetermined period, and light of R, G, and B are supplied to a display panel. Therefore, a color filter is not necessarily provided for each pixel, and use efficiency of transmitting light from a backlight can be enhanced. Further, because one pixel can express R, G, and B, it is advantageous that improvement in definition is easily realized.
Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a left image for a left eye and a right image for a right eye are alternately displayed at high speed with field sequential driving so that a viewer virtually perceives the images as a stereoscopic image.